Into your world
by mutmut chan
Summary: Aku merasakan ada yang aneh pada perasaanku. Ini adalah hal yang selama ini aku impikan, tetapi kenapa kami harus debut dengan cara seperti ini. Aku tidak mau berpisah dengan yang lain. Aku tidak mau berpisah dengan Kris hyung.. KrisYeol. Kris. Chanyeol. EXO.
1. Chapter 1

**First Love**

Mereka bilang dia adalah keturunan China-Kanada. Dia mempunyai tinggi 187 cm dan wajah tampan tanpa cacat. Mereka bilang dia bisa 3 bahasa sekaligus, Mandarin, Inggris dan Korea. Dia tidak pandai berbicara dan selalu memasang wajah galak. Namanya _Kris_.

"Wu Fan." Kris mengulurkan tangan kanannya padaku. Dia tidak pernah memperkenalkan nama aslinya pada siapapun.

"_Annyeong haseyo, hyung. Chanyeol imnida_." Aku tau dia 2 tahun lebih tua dariku.

Matanya yang selalu memicing terlihat agak terkejut mendengar suara baritonku. Dia tersenyum kaku sebelum akhirnya kembali sibuk latihan bersama yang lain. Aku yang baru saja datang segera meletakkan tas ku dan bergabung bersama yang lain untuk latihan _dance_.

SM _Entertainment_ adalah sebuah perusahaan industri hiburan terbesar di Korea. Mereka sudah banyak mencetak bintang-bintang terkenal seperti Super Junior, SNSD, DBSK dan yang lainnya. Sekarang adalah giliranku. Aku ditemukan oleh seorang pegawai ketika ia tengah menikmati liburan di tempat pemandian air panas milik orang tuaku.

Mereka bilang aku akan dilatih menjadi seorang bintang bersama trainee yang lain. Aku belum tau bintang seperti apa yang mereka maksudkan. Aku pun hanya mengikuti kata hatiku dan juga kedua orang tuaku yang terlihat antusias.

Dan disinilah aku. Setiap hari aku akan berlatih _dance_, menyanyi, _modeling_ dan lainnya di perusahaan besar ini. Aku dilatih bersama satu grup yang berjumlah 11 orang. Mereka bilang kami akan debut sebagai sebuah boyband.

Pukul 02.00 siang adalah waktunya istirahat bagi para trainee. Seperti biasa aku akan segera pergi mengambil sebotol air mineral yang selalu kupersiapkan di tas ranselku. Beberapa trainee yang lain juga akan melakukan hal yang sama. Mereka akan duduk sambil mengobrol dengan yang lain atau sekedar istirahat dengan tidur terlentang di lantai.

Namun satu orang yang selalu menarik perhatianku. Dia adalah _trainee_ yang paling populer diantara kami. Mungkin dia juga adalah trainee yang paling sempurna. Dia selalu duduk di salah satu sudut ruang tempat latihan. terkadang manajer-hyung akan duduk disampingnya dan mengobrol dengannya. Kudengar dia akan menjadi _leader_ di grup kami.

"Apa kau selalu punya cadangan air di tubuhmu itu?" Tanyaku yang secara tidak sadar sudah berjalan mendekatinya dan kini berdiri di hadapannya sambil mengulurkan air mineral yang masih utuh.

Kepalanya mendongak ke atas. Mata tajamnya menatap ke arah kedua bola mataku yang besar. Aku meringis konyol.

"_Thanks._" Ucapnya dalam aksen bahasa inggris yang kental. Tangannya yang besar segera meraih botol air mineral itu dari tanganku. Dia memang bukan orang biasa.

Aku tersenyum mendengarnya.

_-exoexoexoexoexo-_

"_Roll like a buffalo_.. _welcome to the next_.."

"_It's welcome to the night_.. _not a next_.." Tiba-tiba seseorang menyelaku ketika aku tengah latihan menyanyikan salah satu lagu yang akan mengisi album debut kami.

Pelatih kami mengatakan aku dan Kris-hyung akan memperoleh bagian menjadi rapper di grup kami. Sejak saat itu aku semakin banyak berlatih dengan Kris-hyung. Setelah mengenalnya selama ini, banyak yang berubah mengenai cara pandangku terhadap pemuda itu.

Dia adalah seorang perfeksionis tentu saja. Dia akan selalu mengoreksi _prenunciation_-ku dalam bahasa inggris maupun dalam gerakan dance.

Sejak dulu, aku memang mudah akrab dengan orang lain. Sifat ramah dan ceriaku membuatku mudah bergaul dan banyak orang yang menyukaiku. Di grup sendiri, member yang lain menyebutku si '_Happy virus_' karena aku akan selalu tersenyum seperti orang bodoh dan tertawa lepas. Aku juga dekat dengan semua member termasuk Kris-hyung yang jarang bergaul dengan yang lain.

"Ya ya terserah." Ucapku menanggapi koreksi Kris-hyung.

"_Babo_." Kata Kris-hyung mengolokku.

Kris-hyung memang menguasai bahasa Korea, tapi dia akan terdengar seperti orang gagap ketika berbicara menggunakan bahasa Korea. Aku hanya tertawa mendengarnya.

"…Aww.." Aku meringis kesakitan ketika secara tidak sengaja menginjak sebuah pecahan kaca yang entah kenapa bisa berada di ruang latihan ini.

Kris-hyung segera mendekatiku dan menyuruhku untuk duduk. Dengan sigap ia segera memeriksa telapak kakiku yang kurasa berdarah.

"Pelan-pelan hyung.." Rengekku ketika Kris-hyung mencoba mencabut pecahan kaca itu dari kakiku.

Kris-hyung hanya melayangkan tatapan galaknya padaku agar diam. Beberapa member lain segera mendekati kami untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Mereka segera membantu mengambilkan perban dan antiseptic untuk mengobati lukaku yang terasa perih.

Aku hanya duduk menatap Kris-hyung yang sibuk meniupi lukaku itu karena aku terus merengek merasa perih. Dia sama sekali tidak jijik apalagi risih harus merawatku seperti itu. Dia memang calon leader yang baik.

_-exoexoexoexoexo-_

"Huffft.. Aku lelah.." Keluhku sembari menyandarkan kepalaku ke pundak Kris-hyung. Tinggi kami yang tidak terlampau berbeda membuatku sering melakukan hal itu padanya ketika kami berdiri atau duduk berdekatan. Kris-hyung juga tidak terlihat keberatan dengan hal itu.

Hari ini kami baru saja menyelesaikan latihan dance dengan pelatih kami yang khusus didatangkan dari luar negeri. Tentu saja kami sangat bergantung pada Kris-hyung untuk berkomunikasi dengan pelatih karena kami tidak begitu mahir berbahasa inggris.

".._Is she your girlfriend_?" Tanya pelatih sambil menunjuk ke arahku ketika Kris-hyung memperkenalkan para member. Kris-hyung tersenyum geli. Hal itu jarang terjadi. Member yang lain pun juga terlihat heran.

"_No, He's not. He's a boy and he's one of us. He is also a trainee._" Jawab Kris dengan senyuman masih menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"_Oh, I'm sorry. I thought he's a girl. he's so pretty and both of you look like a couple_." Kata pelatih asal Amerika itu. Kris-hyung tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"_No, it's fine. He's pretty indeed, but we're not in a relationship_." Kata Kris-hyung menanggapi kalimat pelatih itu.

Member yang lain termasuk aku hanya menatap dengan tampang bodoh.

"Pelatih kira Chanyeol adalah seorang gadis dan juga pacarku." Ucap Kris-hyung menerjemahkan percakapannya barusan dengan pelatih kepada para member.

Pipiku segera bersemu mendengar hal itu sementara member lain menertawakanku. Kejadian ini sering aku alami, orang-orang akan mengira aku ini seorang gadis, tapi setelah mendengar suaraku mereka akan segera sadar bahwa aku ini laki-laki. Tapi menjadi pacar Kris-hyung..

Lamunanku segera buyar ketika pelatih memanggil kami untuk bersiap latihan.

"Pelatih itu sungguh konyol, bagaimana bisa dia mengira kau adalah pacarku." Kata Kris-hyung dengan tawa mengejek. Aku segera mendongakkan kepalaku yang baru saja bersandar di bahunya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Hyung kan tidak punya pacar. Kenapa tidak pacaran denganku saja? Orang lain juga pasti tidak akan tau kalau aku ini laki-laki. Teehee.." Ujarku tanpa sadar sambil meringis seperti orang bodoh.

Kris-hyung menatap kedua mataku dengan tatapan serius. Aku segera menutup mulutku dengan kedua tanganku setelah sadar apa yang baru saja kukatakan. Aku melihat ke sekelilingku dan beruntung tidak ada seorang pun yang mendengar kalimatku tadi. Para member sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing.

Kris-hyung masih menatapku dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa dibaca maksudnya. Bodoh sekali, apa yang baru saja aku katakan.

"_Babo_." Kris-hyung menjetikkan jarinya di dahiku.

"Aww.. sakit hyung." Ujarku sambil meringis kesakitan. Tapi dalam hati aku bersyukur karena Kris-hyung tidak menganggapnya serius.

_-exoexoexoexoexo-_

Hari ini adalah ini minggu. Kami bebas dar kegiatan latihan dan bisa beristirahat. Tapi sayang sekali hari ini adalah giliranku dan Kris-hyung untuk berbelanja keperluan kami selama di asrama.

"Dimana Kris-hyung?" Tanyaku pada Kim Jongdae yang merupakan teman satu kamar Kris-hyung.

"Dia masih tidur." Jawabnya sembari berjalan ke arah dapur. Kris-hyung memang sulit bangun pagi apalagi hari minggu seperti ini. hal itu diperparah dengan tidak ada satu orang pun yang berani membangunkannya.

Dengan langkah pelan aku segera berjalan mendekati tempat tidur Kris-hyung yang terlihat sangat rapi. Berbeda denganku tentu saja. Aku akan membiarkan buku-buku bahkan pakaian bertebaran di sekitar tempat tidur.

Kulihat Kris-hyung masih terlelap dengan selimut membungkus tubuhnya sebatas dada. Nafasnya terdengar tenang dan beraturan. Bahkan dalam keadaan tidur pun Kris-hyung masih terlihat tampan.

"Hyung.." Panggilku sembari mengguncang lengannya pelan. Pemuda itu tidak bergeming.

"Hyuuuunggg.." Panggilku lebih keras. Aku berusaha menarik selimutnya kali ini. dia hanya menggeram kesal dan membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Biarkan aku tidur, Chanyeol-ah." Ujarnya masih terdengar mengantuk. Dia pasti lelah sekali.

"Tapi hari ini adalah giliran kita untuk berbelanja, hyung. D.O pasti akan marah-marah kalau tidak ada bahan makanan di dapur sore ini." Kata Chanyeol sambil mengguncang-ngguncangkan tubuh kris.

"Urgh, kau tidak bisa melakukannya sendiri?" Kata Kris-hyung yang masih kekeuh tidak mau bangun.

"Ini kan giliran kita tidak berdua. Aku tidak mau melakukannya sendiri. Lagipula apa Hyung tega melihatku belanja sendirian? Bagaimana kalau nanti aku diculik orang? Bagaimana kalau.." Aku terus berkata tanpa henti di belakang Kris-hyung yang tidur membelakangiku.

"Urgh, fine. Beri aku 10 menit untuk bersiap-siap." Kata Kris-hyung yang sepertinya tidak tahan mendengarku bicara. Ia akhirnya bangkit dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

"Yay!" Kataku sambil melonjak kegirangan. Tunggu.. apa ini tidak berlebihan? aku hanya akan berbelanja bersama Kris-hyung tetapi kenapa aku gembira seperti ini.

Aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku sambil keluar dai kamar Kris-hyung dan menunggunya di luar.

Akhirnya kami sampai di sebuah tempat pusat perbelanjaan di kota Seoul. Kami segera berbelanja bahan makanan dan beberapa keperluan member untuk seminggu ke depan. Aku mengambil beberapa bungkus mie ramen instan sementara Kris-hyung mendorong kereta belanja kami.

Aku berhenti sejenak di sebuah meja yang menyediakan sampel makanan disitu. Aku segera mengambil satu untuk kumasukkan ke dalam mulutku sendiri dan tidak lupa untuk mengambil satu potong lagi untuk kemudian ku suapkan ke mulut Kris-hyung.

"Awww.. _So cute_. Kalian berdua terlihat serasi." Seorang ibu-ibu setengah baya yang menjaga meja itu berkata sambil melihat ke arahku dan Kris-hyung. Kris-hyung tampak tidak peduli dan acuh tak acuh tapi aku sendiri merasa kikuk dan pasti wajahku sudah memerah.

Aku hanya membungkuk pada ibu-ibu itu dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

Setelah belanjaan kami selesai dan Kris-hyung membayar semuanya –karena dia yang membawa uang tentu saja, kami segera keluar dari Mall itu. kebetulan jarak Mall itu dengan gedung asrama kami yang tidak terlalu jauh membuat kami memutuskan untuk berjalan saja sambil menikmati udara segar.

Kami memang dilarang untuk tidak terlalu sering meninggalkan asrama jika tidak ada keperluan tertentu untuk menjaga image kami. Cuaca saat itu begitu cerah ketika tiba-tiba saja awan mendung menghiasi langit.

Aku mendongak ke atas dan bergumam "Sepertinya akan hujan."

Dan benar saja, tidak berapa lama kemudian hujan turun dengan deras.

"_Yah! Eottohke?_" Keluhku sembari berusaha menggunakan lenganku untuk melindungi wajahku dari air hujan. Tetapi kantung belanjaan yang ku bawa membuatku kesulitan. Lalu tiba-tiba sebuah jaket menutupi kepalaku dan kulihat Kris hyung melepaskan jaketnya dan memakainya untuk memayungi kami berdua.

"Ayo kita berteduh sebentar." Ajak Kris-hyung. Aku hanya mengangguk dan mencoba menyamakan langkah kakinya yang besar.

"Kenapa tadi tidak bawa payung saja." Keluhku kembali ketika akhirnya kami berteduh di pinggir sebuah emperan toko yang tutup. Tidak banyak orang yang berlalu lalang di jalan kala itu. untung saja barang belanjaan kami tidak ikut basah.

Aku segera mengibas-ngibaskan poniku yang agak basah terkena air hujan. Kris-hyung memperhatikanku dengan kedua alisnya yang mengkerut.

"_Wae?_" Tanyaku yang masih sibuk membersihkan titik air yang menempel di rambutku.

Kris-hyung hanya menyeringai dengan nada mengejek. Namun kedua tangannya segera membantuku untuk membersihkan titik air di rambut dan wajahku. Jaketnya tadi ia gantungkan di pundaknya.

Aku yang sibuk membersihkan diri tidak sadar jika sedari tadi ia menatapku.

"Chanyeol-ah.." Panggilnya. Aku segera mendongakkan kepalaku untuk menatap wajahnya.

Kris-hyung mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku. Tinggi kami yang hampir sama membuatnya tidak perlu kesulitan untuk membungkukkan badannya. Ia hanya perlu menundukkan kepalanya sedikit dan wajah kami akan berjarak beberapa senti saja.

"Kau pernah berciuman?" Aku menahan napasku. Heran mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Kris-hyung.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku sebagai jawaban. Dengan tanpa sadar juga aku mengerucutkan bibirku bingung.

_Cup_.

Dengan kecepatan kilat, bibir Kris-hyung sudah menempel di bibirku yang masih mengerucut. Kedua mataku membulat dengan sempurna.

Kris-hyung menatap wajahku setelah ia menarik kembali bibirnya. Aku seperti orang bodoh. Hanya berdiri kaku seperti patung. Aku tidak tau harus bereaksi seperti apa.

"Sekarang sudah kan?" Tanya Kris-hyung. Aku tidak tau apakah barusan termasuk ciuman karena bibir Kris-hyung hanya menempel beberapa detik saja di bibirku. Aku hanya mengedipkan mataku tidak mengerti.

Dan seperti membaca pikiranku, Kris-hyung tertawa kecil sebelum menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya di kedua pipiku dan kembali mengeliminasi jarak di antara bibir kami. Kali ini bibir Kris-hyung memagut bibirku lembut. Kali ini aku bisa merasakan nafasnya yang segar dan lidahnya yang lembut.

Karena ini adalah ciuman pertamaku, aku tidak tau harus berbuat apa. aku seperti terhipnotis. Aku hanya mengatupkan bibirku dan membiarkan Kris-hyung melakukan semuanya.

3 menit berlangsung dan akhirnya Kris-hyung melepaskan bibirku ketika aku mengerang karena kehabisan nafas. Kris-hyung mengusap lembut bibir bawahku menggunakan ibu jarinya untuk menghilangkan salivanya yang menempel disitu.

Aku akhirnya tersadar dan akal pikiranku kembali ke ragaku yang berdiri kaku. Kris-hyung kembali tersenyum padaku. Aku tidak mengerti maksud dari senyuman itu. ia terlihat begitu tampan dari jarak sedekat ini.

"Apa artinya ini?" Tanyaku lirih. Hujan deras masih mengguyur kota Seoul siang itu.

Kris-hyung menyibakkan poniku dan merapikannya ke belakang telingaku.

"Ayo kita pulang. Yang lain pasti sudah menunggu." Katanya sambil menarik pergelangan tangan kiriku.

"_Mwo? …Yah! Hyung!_" Ia seperti tidak mendengar teriakan protesku dan hanya menarik tanganku untuk berlari pulang di bawah hujan.

Ia tidak menjawab pertanyaanku maupun mengatakan apapun mengenai ciuman itu. Tapi yang pasti sejak hari itu ada yang berubah di antara kami..

_Please wait for another sequel ^^_

Astaga O_O halo.. halo.. apa ada yang baca? Sequelnya nyusul yaaaa…

Dan betewe, betewe.. apa-apa'an ini saia malah bikin one-shoot KrisYeol macam begini daripada lanjut update fanfic yang terbengkalai. Dasar remaja labil *ngomongsamatangan*!

Ohohoho. Mianhaeeeee~ My love~ *malahnyanyi* Saia hanya tergoda dengan pairing si adek2 imut ini *baca: KrisYeol*

Dan entah sejak kapan sekarang saia jadi ga gampang puas dengan hasil ketikan sendiri. Saia udah bikin 3 versi buat eps. Lanjutan fanfic 'Can It be Love?' -_- bingung mau make yang mana soalnya beda semua.

Buat yang 'My Lovely Sasuke' masih ditunggu aja ya. Saia UASnya udah selesai kok. Teeheee..

Mind to Read n Review?

Dengan cinta,

Mutmut Chan.


	2. Chapter 2

Into your world

Kegiatan kami masih seperti biasanya. Latihan, latihan dan latihan. kami tidak punya waktu untuk mengurusi hal-hal lainnya karena waktu kami untuk debut semakin dekat. Kami harus berlatih sebaik mungkin.

"Chanyeol-ah, ayo kita makan siang." Ajak Baekhyun, sahabatku sekaligus teman satu kamarku di asrama.

Aku segera menghentikan latihanku dan mengangguk ke arahnya. Terlihat member yang lain juga sepertinya akan pergi makan siang. Kecuali satu orang tentu saja. Kris hyung. Dia masih sibuk latihan sendiri.

"Kau tidak makan siang, hyung?" Tanyaku sambil mengambil tas-ku.

Kris-hyung segera menghentikan latihannya dan menoleh padaku. Dia hanya menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi duluan. Jangan lupa istirahat, hyung." Pesanku sembari melangkah keluar dari tempat latihan. Tetapi langkahku segera terhenti. Aku segera meraih sesuatu dari tas-ku dan berbalik ke tempat latihan.

Ketika masuk kembali ke dalam ruang latihan, kudengar seseorang berbicara. Terlihat Kris-hyung tengah berbicara dengan seseorang melalui telpon. Aku tidak bisa mengerti apa yang Kris-hyung bicarakan karena dia memakai bahasa mandarin. Namun ada yang aneh dengan Kris-hyung. Ia terlihat tidak seperti biasanya.

Meskipun biasanya ia juga tidak menunjukkan ekspresi yang berarti, tapi aku tau ada yang salah dengan Kris-hyung hari ini. Ia terlihat sangat lelah dan frustasi.

Tak lama kemudian Kris-hyung menutup telponnya dan menghela nafas panjang. Sepertinya ia tidak sadar akan kehadiranku. Namun ia terlihat agak terkejut ketika akhirnya ia melihat bayanganku dari cermin.

"Chanyeol?" Katanya sambil membalikkan tubuhnya menghadapku.

Aku meringis seperti biasanya sambil mengangkat botol air mineral di tanganku.

"Kau pasti lupa membawa minum lagi." Kataku sambil meletakkan botol itu ke meja yang berada di dekatnya.

Dia hanya memandangku dan botol minuman itu secara bergantian.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi aku segera meninggalkan ruang latihan itu.

Meskipun ada yang berubah di antara kami, tapi aku selalu berusaha bersikap seperti biasanya. Aku selalu bersikap seolah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa di antara kami. Kris-hyung semakin bisa beradaptasi dengan lingkungan disini. Ia tidak sedingin dulu. Ia sering ngobrol dengan Luhan atau Lay jika sedang mood.

-_exoexoexoexoexo_-

Kris-hyung pingsan hari ini. Tubuhnya demam dan ia segera dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Manajer-hyung menyuruh kami untuk tidak khawatir dan melanjutkan latihan seperti biasa. Kami pun memutuskan untuk menuruti kata-kata manajer-hyung dan kembali latihan.

"Chanyeol-ah, hari ini giliranmu piket kan?" Tanya Suho hyung ketika aku tengah membereskan barang-barangku selesai latihan.

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku sebagai jawaban.

"Aku dan yang lainnya berniat menjenguk Kris-hyung." Ujar Suho hyung.

Aku mengerucutkan bibirku. Kenapa harus sekarang? Aku kan juga ingin ikut.

"Uhm, kalian duluan saja. Aku akan menjenguknya besok." Jawabku dengan setengah hati.

"Benar tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Suho hyung lagi memastikan.

Aku mengangguk untuk meyakinkannya.

Setelah yang lainnya pergi untuk menjenguk Kris hyung, aku memutuskan untuk mengerjakan tugas piketku membersihkan tempat latihan. tidak banyak yang harus dibersihkan sebenarnya, tapi kegiatan ini cukup memakan waktu.

Pukul 19.00 akhirnya tugasku selesai. Aku belum ingin pulang ke asrama. Mataku tiba-tiba tertuju pada dinding kaca besar yang terpampang di hadapanku. Kaca itu biasanya digunakan untuk latihan. Aku memandang pantulan diriku sendiri disana.

Rambutku sudah mulai agak panjang untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki. Poni rambutku menutupi mata sebelah kananku. Lalu pandanganku jatuh pada bibirku. Ingatanku pada kejadian siang hari itu bersama Kris hyung muncul seketika.

Aku menelan ludahku begitu memikirkannya. Ada perasaan yang aneh ketika aku mengingat hal itu. Bagaimana Kris hyung menatapku, tersenyum padaku, dan mengecup bibirku.. aargh. Aku segera menggelengkan kepalaku untuk menghentikan pikiran-pikiran itu.

Namun semakin aku berusaha melupakannya semakin bayangan Kris hyung muncul dalam pikiranku. Bagaimana keadaan kris hyung sekarang? Apa ia baik-baik saja? Pasti ia menahan rasa sakitnya selama ini.

Aku pun memutuskan untuk pulang ke asrama karena hari semakin larut. Begitu sampai di asrama kulihat member yang lain sudah kembali ke asrama dan bahkan sudah tertidur. Dengan hati-hati agar tidak membangunkan Baekhyun, aku segera masuk ke kamarku dan mengambil pakaian ganti sebelum mandi.

Air dingin yang mengguyur dari shower mampu membuat tubuhku kembali rileks setelah latihan seharian ini. Namun kekhawatiranku pada Kris hyung tidak juga srina. Aku terus memikirkan keadaannya.

Akhirnya setelah bergulat dengan pikiranku sendiri dan mempertimbangkan berbagai resiko, aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke rumah sakit detik itu juga.

_-exoexoexoexo-_

"Maaf boleh aku tau nomor kamar pasien bernama Kris?" Tanyaku pada seorang resepsionis yang tengah sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

"Maaf, jam besuk untuk pasien sudah berakhir. Silahkan kembali esok hari." Jawab resepsionis itu dengan tersenyum.

Aku sudah menduga hal ini.

"Tapi Noona.. aku datang jauh-jauh dari luar kota untuk menjenguk hyung-ku.. aku sudah tidak bertemu dengannya selama 3 tahun.. dan sekarang aku harus mendengar dia masuk rumah sakit.. aku sungguh ingin bertemu dengannya. aku tidak punya waktu lain lagi, aku harus kembali ke kampung halamanku besok." Kataku panjang lebar dengan memasang ekspresi wajah seperti anak anjing yang terbuang.

Resepsionis itu sepertinya luluh juga melihat ekspresi wajahku seperti itu.

"Baiklah. Siapa nama hyung-mu itu?" Tanya Resepsionis itu akhirnya.

"Kris." Jawabku dengan senyum lebar.

"Tidak ada. Apa kau yakin tau siapa nama hyung-mu itu?" Tanya resepsionis itu lagi.

Aku berpikir sebentar.

"Ah, Wu Yi Fan." Jawabku yakin.

"Lantai 3 kamar nomor 21."

_-exoexoexoexoexo-_

Aku paling tidak suka berada di rumah sakit. Aku tidak pernah suka. Tempat ini adalah tempat yang mengerikan. Dengan bau obat-obatan dan amis dimana-mana. Setelah keluar dari lift aku segera berjalan menyusuri koridor mencari kamar tempat Kris hyung dirawat.

Koridor itu terlihat sepi karena jam besuk sudah berakhir. Akhirnya aku melihat sebuah kamar dengan pintu bernomor 21. Kris hyung pasti sudah tidur. Dengan hati-hati aku menarik kenop pintu itu dan melongok ke dalam. Tidak ada seorang pun di dalam kecuali seorang pria yang tengah tertidur dengan selimut membungkusnya.

Aku segera masuk dan menutup pintunya kembali. Benar dugaanku. Tidak ada yang tinggal disni untuk menjaga Kris hyung.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku untuk mendekati Kris hyung yang tergolek lemah di atas tempat tidur. Sebuah selang infus terpasang di pergelangan tangannya. Matanya yang terpejam ditambah dadanya yang naik turun secara teratur membuatnya terlihat damai.

Aku kemudian duduk di sebuah kursi yang terletak di samping tempat tidur Kris hyung. Mataku tidak bisa lepas memandang pria yang tengah tertidur itu. Kris hyung terlihat pucat.

Tanpa kusadari tanganku sudah bergerak dengan sendirinya untuk meraih tangan Kris hyung yang tegeletak di samping tubuhnya. Hangat. Kurasa hyung sudah lebih baik.

"Wufan hyung.." aku berbisik. Nama itu terasa asing bagiku. Kris hyung jarang sekali menyebutkan nama aslinya.

Aku memandang wajahnya sekali lagi. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba perasaan sakit menyerang dadaku. Pria ini sempurna. Sangat sempurna. Aku sama sekali belum menemukan kekurangannya. Senyumnya. Iya, mungkin senyumnya. Aku jarang sekali melihat Kris hyung tersenyum ataupun tertawa.

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus memperhatikan wajahku?" Tiba-tiba sebuah suara membuatku terlonjak dari tempatku duduk. Aku membulatkan kedua mataku ketika melihat Kris hyung terbangun dan kini tengah menatapku.

"Ah hyung. Maaf aku mengganggumu…"

"Kau pasti kabur dari asrama."

Aku hanya menundukkan kepalaku begitu ia memotong kalimatku.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu hari ini?" aku segera menatap Kris hyung begitu pertanyaan itu ia lontarkan. Dan aku seperti tidak mempercayai mataku ketika aku melihat senyuman menghiasi wajah tampannya.

Keadaan kamar yang hanya diterangi lampu hias di meja tidak membuatku kesulitan untuk melihat pemandangan yang jarang terjadi itu.

"Yah! Hyung! Aku yang seharusnya menanyakan hal itu padamu. Kenapa hyung diam saja kalau hyung sakit?" Kataku sembari mengerucutkan bibirku.

Kris hyung hanya tersenyum. Dan sebuah remasan kecil dari Kris hyung membuatku sadar bahwa kedua tanganku masih menggenggam tangan kanannya. Aku terkejut dan segera melepaskannya tetapi tangan Kris-hyung lebih cepat dariku. Ia menarik tanganku dan menggenggamnya.

"Kau seharusnya kembali ke asrama dan beristirahat." Ucapnya. Suaranya terdengar lebih lembut dari biasanya.

Aku hanya terdiam menatap tangan kami yang saling bersentuhan.

"Kemarilah." Tiba-tiba Kris hyung menggeser posisi tidurnya untuk memberikan sedikit celah bagiku untuk berbaring disampingnya.

"T-tapi hyung.." Aku tergagap melihat sikapnya seperti itu.

Tapi Kris hyung memberiku tatapan yang entah kenapa membuatku tidak bisa menolaknya.

"_It's a bit cold here_.." Katanya dalam bahasa inggris. Aku tidak begitu mengerti, tapi mendengar kata '_cold_' yang berarti 'dingin', aku hanya menduga bahwa Kris hyung kedinginan.

Dengan ragu-ragu aku segera menempatkan tubuhku disamping Kris-hyung. Aku hanya berbaring disampingnya dengan canggung. Kris hyung masih menggenggam tanganku. Keadaan ruangan itu menjadi hening. Aku bisa merasakan nafas Kris hyung menari-nari di leherku. Aku tau dia tengah menatapku tapi aku hanya memandang langit-langit kamar dengan jantung yang berdebar-debar.

"..tatap aku, Chanyeol." Jantungku seperti ingin keluar dari dadaku.

Aku segera memiringkan tubuhku dan seketika itu juga aku menahan napasku. Mata kami bertemu dengan jarak wajah kami yang hanya tinggal beberapa senti. Apakah dia malaikat?

Tangan Kris hyung yang terhubung dengan selang infuse terangkat. Dengan hati-hati telapak tangan yang besar itu mendekati wajahku. Aku benar-benar menahan napasku. Kurasakan sentuhan lembut mendarat di pipiku. Sangat pelan. Kemudian tak berapa lama turun ke leherku. Hangat. Tangan itu menyingkap rambut yang terjatuh di keningku.

Secara tidak sadar aku memejamkan kedua mataku dan menikmati sensasi lembut yang kini aku rasakan. Tangan itu menyusuri setiap lekuk wajahku, seolah berusaha mengingatnya. Tangan itu akhirnya berhenti ketika aku merasakan usapan lembut di bibir bawahku.

Aku membuka mataku. Kris hyung tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun namun wajahnya yang semakin mendekati wajahku membuatku tau apa yang ia lakukan selanjutnya.

_Cup_.

Kembali kurasakan sensasi aneh itu. aku bisa merasakan temperature tubuh Kris hyung mulai tinggi. Ia mulai demam lagi. Tapi sepertinya ia tidak peduli. Tangan kanannya masih menggenggam tanganku dengan erat sementara tangan kirinya menahan leherku untuk tidak bergerak. Bibirnya masih menawan bibirku dalam ciuman.

Aku hanya diam. Aku terlarut dalam ketidakpastian yang aku rasakan saat ini. Mengenai perasaanku yang mulai terombang-ambing oleh sikap pria disampingku ini.

Aku takut berharap. Berharap pada kenyataan yang tidak pasti.

".. _Sleep well_." Ucap Kris hyung setelah melepaskan bibirku. Tanpa menjawab apapun aku segera menyembunyikan wajahku dilehernya.

_-exoexoexoexoexo_-

Akhirnya setelah 2 hari dirawat di rumah sakit, Kris hyung diijinkan pulang. Kami menyambutnya dengan khawatir mengingat kondisinya yang belum benar-benar pulih. Aku bisa melihat wajahnya yang masih pucat dan lemas.

Namun Kris hyung adalah orang yang keras kepala. Ia bersikukuh untuk tetap ikut latihan seperti biasa. Aku maupun yang lain tidak bisa merubah keinginannya itu.

.

.

Sejak pagi buta tadi aku sudah berangkat ke tempat latihan. Belum ada trainee lain yang berangkat ke tempat itu. Setelah meletakkan tas dan barang-barangku di sisi ruangan berkaca itu.

Menjadi trainee adalah hal yang sulit. Kau harus rajin dan tekun melatih kemampuanmu. Kau harus bersaing dengan puluhan trainee yang lain untuk debut. Siang dan malam kau tidak boleh merasa bosan belajar. Disiplin dan kerja keras adalah bekal utamamu.

Belum lagi peraturan yang ketat dan proses latihan yang keras di perusahaan akan membuatmu lelah. Cacian, makian, hukuman bahkan pukulan akan kau terima jika kau melakukan kesalahan.

Hampir 3 jam aku berlatih tanpa beristirahat. Peluh sudah membanjiri tubuhku.

-_exoexoexoexo_-

Hari ini tidak seperti biasanya, manajer hyung memanggil kami semua ke kantornya. Ia bilang kami harus menemui bos besar untuk mendiskusikan grup kami ini. Antara senang dan takut kami pun berkumpul di kantor SM _Entertainment_.

Di dalam ruangan yang cukup luas itu sudah ada seorang laki-laki yang kami kenal sebagai Lee Soo Man, pemilik saham terbesar di SM _Entertainment_. Ia tidak sendiri, seorang sekretaris menemaninya kala itu.

"Silahkan duduk, anak-anakku." Kata Lee Soo Man dengan senyum hangat.

Kami membungkuk memberi hormat sebelum duduk di kursi yang sudah dipersiapkan. Aku duduk di antara Kris hyung dan Baekhyun. Kami semua terlihat tegang.

"Aku memanggil kalian kesini adalah untuk membicarakan mengenai masa depan grup kalian." Ucap Lee Soo Man mengawali. Aku tau dia bukan orang yang suka basa basi.

"Kalian akan mulai debut sebagai sebuah boyband bernama "_**EXO**_" yang beranggotakan 12 orang."

Secara spontan kami semua tersenyum lebar mendengar kabar membahagiakan ini. akhirnya setelah sekian lama menjadi seorang trainee, kami semua bisa debut.

"Tetapi dalam pelaksanaannya nanti, kalian akan dibagi menjadi 2 grup beranggotakan masing-masing 6 orang. EXO K akan melakukan debut dan promosi di Korea, sementara EXO M akan menguasai pasar di China."

Senyuman yang menghiasi wajah kami pun berganti menjadi ekspresi kebingungan. Kami belum begitu mengerti dengan rencana perusahaan ini mengenai debut kami nanti.

"Suho, Chanyeol, Sehun, Kai, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo akan berada dalam grup EXO K. sementara Minseok, Jongdae, Luhan, Yixing, Tao dan Kris akan berada dalam EXO M."

"Kim Joonmyun atau Suho akan menjadi leader dari EXO K, sementara Kris akan menjadi leader EXO M." Tambah Lee Soo Man dengan senyum tergambar jelas di wajahnya.

"Apa ada pertanyaan?"

Suho hyung segera mengangkat tangannya.

"Apa ini berarti kami akan melakukan debut secara terpisah?" Tanya Suho hyung.

"Iya, tentu saja. Tapi kalian tetap berada dalam satu grup. Mungkin kalian akan tampil ber-12 jika ada acara besar seperti konser atau SM TOWN." Jelas Lee Soo Man.

Setelah menjelaskan beberapa hal lainnya, akhirnya kami diijinkan keluar dari ruangan itu. Perasaan kami campur aduk saat itu, kami senang bisa melakukan debut tetapi kami juga sedih karena harus berpisah dengan teman-teman kami.

Kami dibebaskan dari latihan hari itu. Kami akan mulai _shooting _video teaser kami minggu depan. Kami pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke dorm dan kamar masing-masing.

Aku merasakan ada yang aneh pada perasaanku. Ini adalah hal yang selama ini aku impikan, tetapi kenapa kami harus debut dengan cara seperti ini. Aku tidak mau berpisah dengan yang lain.

Aku tidak mau berpisah dengan Kris hyung..

Bersambung…

Woohooo.. another short chapter. I don't even know why I made this chaptered -_-

Mind to Read n Review?

Dengan cinta,

Mutmut Chan.


End file.
